testing_thingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lands of Ruin
Description Far over the mountains of the Ashlands, beyond the grasps of the deserts and forests, lies ancient ruins of kingdoms past. These towering relics, that have stood the test of time, are taken by nature. Creatures of unknown origins wander across the vast acres of grass, while forest is very scarce. These are known as the lands of ruin, where adventures go to die. Why die? because of the ancient secrets that lie within. No adventurer has ever returned from these lands, as a mystic barrier curses all who leaves. This is why, a voyage to these lands are known as the Voyage of ruin or a Voyage of the end Upon entering its lush fields of plains and few trees, one notices the sky changes into a bluish unnatural colour. Especially at night is this change noticeable, as the sky vibrates with stars and other oddities and mysterious smoke like beams rise to the moon. Across the ruins, within great pillars of white has beings of otherworldly essence set up shop. Their wares are unnatural, giving one uncalled abilities. Often they request rather than money an artefact from one of the surrounding ruins. Though these Artefacts are dangerous to come by, as creatures of the wild has taken up nest within these towering ruins. Yet things of darker nature also reside within the darkest corners, better left unspoken. When one explores for long, they finally come across the Curse field's origination. An ethereal city beneath the cliff of the great mountain Verenost. Ghastly music sings across its roads, filling one with dread and wonder. Its towering walls command respect, with towers reaching the top of the cave ever watching. Left untouched by time and nature, this city beckons adventures and heroes of all sizes to its halls, where none shall leave. For just like the lands it inhabit, it consumes all who enters. Far within one shall find beings of immense power, awaiting the awakening of the one they serve. An Ethereal City Hidden behind a veil of forest, and magic lie the Ethereal City. Its streets overgrown with weed and plants, its walls shining an eerily white glow, its towers ominously looking down upon their city, and a mysterious song roams its countless halls Home of the royal guard No matter where in the world they awake, they all are drawn to the city. Some immediately embarking upon the journey, while others roam the world for a few years before catching up. They each occupy a district of the city, keeping out trespassers. Origin of the curse The curse that has been put over the Lands of ruin, that prevent any escape being possible, originates from the city's center. A mysterious field emanating from its ruined castle, and a seemingly dangerous spot to go, as the royal guard protects it fiercely. A Castle of Glass Deep beneath the dunes of the Lands, stands an architectural wonder. A castle so huge, buried in the sand, made out of glass. It is a place where many Adventurers journey, as salvation is foretold to be at the end of it. When one come upon its gate, its a large oval hole in the middle of the dunes, where the sand form giant golden waterfalls at dawn and at dusk. To enter you must make a leap of faith, down into the hole. For when you pass its boundaries into the world below, you must time your grab perfectly, as the structure of glass is right across from where one stood. Dozens of black pillars of glass rising upwards and sideways, will stretch out in the coming landscape. Many try to grab onto one of these, and fail. But for those who succeed, only greater mystery and peril shall they find themselves in. Mysterious Architecture The Castle of glass is as its name sake, made from glass. All its halls, its towers, its floors and its walls are made of it, sprouting out in different colours. Yet the way all these things are built, is ominous and weird. From halls spiraling out into great formations, to staircases turning upside down. Yet all this adds to its beauty, as in some places the sand does not cover its walls, letting in the sun that lights up the different shades of colour of its see through halls. Advanced Mechanisms Crosses of white, roams the ancient building's halls, as a echoing ghost of its past. They are its keys, and its gears. If you manage to grab one of these, many doors shall open where none were before. Though they can be used only once, before dissipating. These crosses unlock the hidden mechanism of the castle, therefore are its keys. The mechanisms within has long stopped churning and turning, in favor of rest and ruin. Yet the crosses shall bring them once more forth to life, committing them to their ancient work once again. Though not all mechanisms work anymore, the gates remains. Each with a lever, that when pushed forces the whole building to move. either in spiralling motions or endless expansion. Category:The world Category:The lands of ruin Category:Locations